Once Upon A Date
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Henry and Violet each receive a makeover. But they don't like the results. Guess what happens next.
Violet and Henry were strolling the dark streets of Storybrooke.

Violet checked her watch. "Henry it's getting late. We should head home."

They walked to Violet's house. "Thank you for the lovely walk. I enjoyed it."

Henry blushed. "Your welcome. I enjoyed it too."

Violet headed for her front door.

"Uh, Violet" Henry said. She turned around.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Henry asked.

Violet raised her eyebrows. "Like on a date?"

Henry nodded.

"It depends" Violet said. "When?"

"Tomorrow night at 7:00" Henry said.

"Yes" Violet said.

Henry felt fireworks going off in his chest. "Great. See you then."

And he turned around and headed home. Violet walked into her house. She picked up the phone, and called Emma.

* * *

"Congratulations my boy!" Killian said.

It was the next day. Henry had just finished telling his family about his date with Violet.

"So where are you taking her?" David asked.

Henry blushed. "There's this gazebo at the park. There's a little table in it. I think it would be a nice place for-" Henry's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "-romantic dinner."

"Speaking of Violet" Emma said. "She called last night. She's coming over here later today. She wants me and mom to help her get ready."

"What!" Henry cried. "I have to get ready here!"

"We can just divide the apartment" Snow suggested. "Henry can get ready in the kitchen and Violet can ready in my room."

"That'll work" Hook said. "What time is the lucky lass getting here?"

Henry blushed.

"6:00" Emma said.

Mary Margret looked at the clock. It was 5:55.

"She'll be here in five minutes." She turned to David. "I suggest you gather what you need now."

David went into the room he shared with Mary. He came out a few seconds later with a suit, a comb, and a stick of cologne.

There was a knock on the door.

Emma went to answer it. It was Violet.

"Hey" Emma said. "Come in."

She turned around, but the guys were already gone. She turned back to Violet.

"Let's go into the bedroom." Violet walked in and Emma closed the door behind her.

"Did you bring anything?" Mary asked. Violet shook her head.

"That's okay" Mary said. "Let's get started."

* * *

The guys were in the kitchen.

"The way you dress is extremely important" David said. He gave Henry a suit. Henry took it and went to the livingroom to change. David turned on the faucet and rinsed a comb with hot water. Henry came back a few minutes later wearing the suit.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"You look extremely handsome" David said.

"I'd go out with you" Killian said. The other two stared at him. Then the three of them burst out laughing.

"Okay" David said after the laughter had died. "Henry, hold still."

Henry hopped up on the counter. David began to run the comb through Henry's hair, pulling it backwards.

"Done" he said a few minutes later. "I don't have a mirror, so you can't see yourself, but you look great."

* * *

"How you dress is extremely important" Mary said. She, Emma, and Violet were in the bedroom. The bed was covered in dresses. Emma picked up a red one and handed it to Violet. Violet went into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later.

"You look amazing" Emma said.

Violet smiled. "Thank you. I hope Henry likes it too."

"Your concerned about what Henry thinks?" Emma asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

Violet turned slightly pink and nodded. "I really like your son. I care desperately care what he thinks of me."

Mary smiled. "He asked you out. I think it's safe to say he has feelings for you."

Violet smiled. Mary went into the bathroom and came back with a make-up bag.

"Sit down and close your eyes" Mary instructed Violet. Violet did as she was told. Mary began to work on her face. She lightly powdered her face and painted her lips bright red. To finish, she covered her eyelids with beige eyeshadow. Mary pulled Violet's hair, shaped it into a bun, and sealed it with a flower clasp.

"Done" Mary said. Violet stood up and opened her eyes.

"What is on my face?" Violet asked. She sounded scared.

"It's make-up" Emma explained. "Women wear it. It makes them more physically attractive."

Emma handed Violet a pair of white flats. Violet slid them on her feet.

"Ready to show Henry?" Mary asked. Violet nodded weakly.

* * *

Both groups were in the living room. Henry's and Violet's eyes were covered.

"Ready?" David asked. "1...2...3!"

He removed his hand from Henry's eyes. Mary did the same with Violet.

"What do you think?" David asked. Henry and Violet were staring at each other, speechless.

* * *

This wasn't the Violet he remembered. What had happened to her natural beauty? And her hair... will, it just wasn't her. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he just smiled weakly. It was all he could do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet was having similar thoughts. He looked ridiculous with his hair slicked back.

"I- I have to go to the bathroom" Violet stammered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Henry asked.

Violet said "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I want to talk to you about something" Henry said. He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Let's face it" Henry said once they were in the bathroom. "Neither of us likes as the other looks." Henry looked in the mirror.

"I can see why. I look ridiculous." Violet giggled.

Henry turned to her, more serious. "I don't think we should go on this date with looks neither of us like. So I propose we give each other a makeover. What do you think?"

Violet nodded.

"You first" Henry said. Violet started by removing Henry's suit jacket. She grabbed a comb off the counter, ran it under water, and pulled Henry's hair forward and straightened it.

"Done" she said. It was Henry's turn. He took a washcloth and wet it. He told Violet to close her eyes. When she did, he removed her makeup. He took another cloth and dried her face. He removed the flower clasp. "Done" he said. Violet opened her eyes. They walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Ungrateful kids" Killian muttered as Violet and Henry walked out the door. "We worked hard on him."

David shrugged. "As long as their happy."

Emma leaned in close to Killian. "Why don't we go into the bedroom I'll make you happy. Very happy."

Killian dragged Emma to the bedroom.

"So I guess sex is out the question for us" David said. Mary looked around the room.

"There's still the couch."


End file.
